


【勇耀/Korchu】2020万圣节贺文

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Relationships: China & South Korea (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Kudos: 2





	【勇耀/Korchu】2020万圣节贺文

“那我应当先射你脸上爽爽。”  
狐妖听见这句话双耳一颤，他没想过这被鬼王卷选中的儒生竟说出这种不要脸的话，好一个忘八之人！方才他就应该用妖术抵抗他再把他五花大绑沉入湖内的。这个想法没达成事出有三，一是王耀是心软的人，仅因为调戏就杀生他办不到。二是鬼王卷护主，自己还需要讨好这忘八把鬼王卷转赠给他好拿去妖界转卖十万两银。三是任生那句：“我睡你难道不是你的福报吗，一夜纵欢，应当成为两个人的喜乐。”  
王耀想，随他去，到时候别在我身边断气了——鬼王卷得活人转赠呢。于是只能咬牙看着任生褪去白衫，凑过来把半硬的阳具放在手心里后一边撸动一边问，“怎么，想要它进去你体内冲撞一番吗？”  
真是空有副好皮囊，就算脸如同画中的花美男，身材壮实有力，可见了自己不就和一头发情的野狗一样。  
这头野狗——想想这种称呼伤人一千自损八百。这家伙是认真以为人会被阳具征服吗？不一小会，任生的阳具就全挺立起来，说：“想进你的洞里了。”便移开狐妖的尾巴，抓住臀部先把阳物在臀缝间摩擦了几下，顿时感觉一股气息冲进自己阳具内，任生停了下来，开始缓缓将阳具送入了狐妖的肉穴里去。  
“有些痛，你慢点来…”狐妖趴着往后望，只进入了一半就能让他穴口感觉又酸又麻。狐妖与人不同，相交前自然能先分泌些淫液，才插入一半便能酸麻那想必尺寸确实有些过人，这人全身上下除了品行都真是上品。  
——  
任勇洙在进入前看了一眼自己放在桌上的春画册，里说有狐与人相交，交欢后告知自己还有不少美艳姐妹想与他交欢，只要娶了狐即可。于是春画册里的男人便快乐得与狐订亲，两人四处寻欢，共升极乐。后一问，压根没有什么美艳姐妹，只不过狐想留男子在身边。任勇洙看到这里嗤笑一声，一本春画册都有这种崎岖的剧情，自己只不过是打算泄点精不然做了淫梦还得把被褥晾干，这春画册好不容易画了龙阳之好却因为剧情让他在临破点没射出来就软了下去。如今他遇到男美人找上门来，把这积蓄已久的精射在狐妖体内是自己上辈子的福报——所以他抓住了狐妖的尾巴根，将自己硬挺的阳物整根没入。  
痛啊—！王耀差些就把枕头用利齿咬破一个窟窿，随之而来的冲刺更是把这种疼痛和撕裂感扩大到了极致。哪有人…哪有人嘴巴上一套“二人升仙”身体力行时却与施刑无二。

再来几十次抽插后任生便泄了精，当真全部泄进狐妖体内了。他把慢慢疲软的阳具拔出，凑过去看狐妖的脸：“方才看到你在流泪，你穴里又湿又紧和人不同，我射的那刻突然有想你会不会和我一般爽快，果不其然。”  
狐妖大吼：“死忘八玩意，我是被痛的，哪有人顶那么多下顶不到穴芯！”  
任生看起来倒是委屈，“好哥哥，我不像你一样年纪大有经验呢，在我捣你到我泄前，我每日都靠春图春文泄的。只是觉得我与你有缘，便交欢了。”  
狐妖对这个称呼只觉得肉麻，年轻人任生停下来也没闲着，用双臂紧紧捆住狐妖，下体一阵乱拱乱耸。  
王耀皱起眉头，说：“又挺了？又想进去？”  
“想。”任勇洙手也不闲着，抓住王耀的囊袋一阵乱揉，“你的穴当真是件好东西。”  
“行吧…那你可躺好了。”

他握住任生的阳具坐了上去，本来半硬的阴茎渐渐在穴里涨了起来，粗大到让狐妖倒吸一口冷气，他开始左右摆弄，自个儿动起来。酸麻的后穴被第二次捅入后里面痒的不行，自知是要找到乐点才能消痒。他探弄好一会，突然浑身一震，是乐点寻着了。便开始自行套弄，两人都开始小声喘气，尤其狐妖开始将阳具裹得死死地，不多会身子向后仰，任生哪能干愣住乖乖当座椅，立刻坐了起来，抱住狐妖狠狠往乐点里捣了几十回，狐妖昏迷迷的说了句快放过我要泄了，反而加快了抽插劲。  
那么两人几乎同时泄了精，喘息不断。过了一小会王耀终于停止了颤抖。问说你是不是像我般有些头昏眼花，任勇洙说哪有，你歇息会，等会我要再丢弄一次。王耀无言，方才是爽到升仙片刻，但多来了自己也怕扛不住，他现在都觉得腰酸背痛，随时都能眼前一黑昏过去。  
“果然要好哥哥教我。”任勇洙喜笑颜开，完全忘了第一次泄后被嗤笑的窘境。“不敢猜你刚才那瞬多畅快，毕竟是我的阳具。

“好哥哥……” 狐妖嗤笑一声，好哥哥，真是个熟悉的叫法，多少年前大抵也有人这么称呼过他，没想到再听到这个敬称会是被一个登徒子无礼相待。  
“你要一直用这个称谓吗？”  
“我叫你大哥也行，怎样？”  
王耀均衡了一下，也行，那就叫大哥吧，总比肉麻话好上不少。  
或许几百年前也有人这么叫过他。活了上百年的狐妖突然心里一震，随即鬼王卷也从床上滚落下去。王耀把卷轴捡拾起来，放在书篓里。又躺回床上——他的计划全乱了，只能走一步算一步。  
任勇洙手不老实的在毛蓬蓬的狐狸尾巴上继续乱揉着，这舒适感令他心满意足但又觉得有些不够，便移下身去，把脸埋在尾巴里呼吸。  
“大哥不仅脸好看，穴里也舒服，尾巴摸着也舒服。”他的嘴几乎是一刻都没停。“真有如书上说的那样，一进入就令我四肢百骸浑身筋脉都酥麻起来。但我想听哥更厉害的淫叫声，我会更涨大来努力干你的。”  
“高…朝鲜人，你真不把自己的通行令当一回事。”  
“哈哈，大哥还想拿通行令来威胁我。不过我有那么突然一瞬间，觉得功成名就都是个屁，就想和你在床上纠缠一辈子…也对，为何你不和我同船回釜山呢？”  
“太远了罢，我在这里早就住得习惯，是不想出海了。”  
“那么，狐妖有吸阳之术，可是真是假了？”任生又转回自己好奇已久的问题，“不论是在朝鲜还是在清国，人口相传，都说狐妖蛊惑人心，但也有心许佳人成婚做了正室或成了娈童的，都只是我听说过的怪谈，要不是见到你，我真不能确定世上有没有妖。”  
“我可不知，我从未修习过这种邪门法术。成婚这种事我未曾想过。我早想升仙，也许我贪图人世间喜乐吧，每次渡劫皆是失败。”王耀反驳道。

闲聊了约一炷香时间，狐妖的眼皮渐渐垂下，打了几个哈欠，又被任生搂过去揉捏软胸和大腿。这时他连在心头辱骂几句的力气都消散了，只任由任生把他的腿分开，抬起来架在自己肩膀上。那阳具又一次挺了进去插出阵阵水声，任生边干边揉捏起狐妖的乳粒来，乳粒挺起后，又一边干一边吮吸。这次正好直插乐处，插得狐妖哼叫不已，前端发胀。多捣几次捣到快要丢时前端便被玩弄细孔，只感觉乐趣无穷，仿若升仙般——一股精直接泄在了任生的胸口。  
而那根阳具就像怎样都不会疲惫，还硬挺着。还在不间断的抽插，力度也不减。  
倘若刚才是升仙，现在还冲刺着的阳具的作用只能说是刑罚，自己快要被晕迷过去，耳边响起几声笑，“大哥，想让我去不如动用吸阳之术，只可惜你不会罢。”“你不会停下来…畜生？”他小声骂了一句，眼皮子彻底沉了下来，昏睡前最后脑里浮现的一句话是：这小畜生究竟是有什么本事怎样被鬼王卷承认的？  
“哈…我停下来可不是畜生不如……”任勇洙抬起王耀的臀部好让自己捣得更加爽快。不多久，也就半柱香时间，他终于第三度丢在了王耀的体内，稍微一按，便有白液从股间流出。  
任勇洙不知王耀已经睡去，凑到耳边说：“曾听过一个笑话，一对男女同床共枕，女子用手比划了一条横线，说要是越过这线你便禽兽不如。男子是个老实人，一晚上什么也没发生。早上女子给了男子一巴掌，说他禽兽不如。交欢这事，但凡是万物都会动心，你我都动心，我想你心底一定爱得要死。”  
他这串混账话只得到一阵呼噜声。暗想没趣，不如明日就去集市上买本春宫大全，把里面的把戏都都和狐妖玩遍。想完明日的计划后，他摊开卷轴看了一会，看着上面龙飞凤舞的草书，那究竟是什么意思？为何除了我和狐妖，人人都说这是一张白卷轴呢。  
任生这一夜睡得香甜。

清早他便醒了，突然听见有人敲门，便拉开一条门缝，看到自己的朋友闵生。问这么早你找我有些什么事吗，闵生说是来借书的。任生说你等我一下，先关上门，用被子把狐妖盖住。再让人进来寻借书籍。  
“你看起来满面红光，昨夜一定睡得很香。”  
“你说的没错。至于书嘛，记得三日内归还我。”

（END）


End file.
